With a rapid development of display technology, a display panel with a fingerprint recognition function has gradually spread throughout people's life. At present, the display panel with the fingerprint recognition function usually adopts a capacitive structure to realize the function of fingerprint identification. For example, an embedded fingerprint identification display panel is a display panel that a capacitive fingerprint identification component is disposed in the display panel, which is beneficial to a light thinning design of the display panel, however, the capacitive fingerprint identification component is easy to produce a parasitic capacitance with other components of the display panel, therefore, a fingerprint recognition detection signal and a display signal are interfered with each other, thus an accuracy of fingerprint recognition is reduced.